


(you found me) just in time

by maleclipse



Series: love in theory and practice [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Coda, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleclipse/pseuds/maleclipse
Summary: “Andrew Underhill,” he introduced himself.Lorenzo was charmed.(3x22.)





	(you found me) just in time

**Author's Note:**

> you know what? i'd be lying if i said i didn't enjoy writing this ship lmao.
> 
> lorenzo is still an ass but i quite enjoyed him in the final episodes soooo. i guess there's hope for everyone. 
> 
> title from dean martin's just in time.

Lorenzo had took a liking in the small warlock girl in Catarina's care the minute he first saw her, so when Madzie had just minutes before sat next to him and asked, “would you dance with me, Lizard Rey?” he couldn't even think of saying no.

The wedding was beautiful and people were enjoying themselves. It was a time Lorenzo enjoyed, too.

Lorenzo had just complimented Madzie on her dancing skills, when they were interrupted.

(He'd say rudely interrupted, but _well._ There was nothing rude about it.)

“She’s not the only one who's got some moves,” said a voice next to them. Hiding his surprised expression, Lorenzo straightened his jacket and took in the sight before him.

A Shadowhunter, definitely a handsome one. And his face was sincere - no sarcasm or jokes, making his intentions clear.

“A Shadowhunter complimenting a warlock,” Lorenzo hummed approvingly. The Shadowhunter didn't hide his smile while offering a hand.

“Andrew Underhill,” he introduced himself.

Lorenzo was charmed.

“Lorenzo Rey,” he answered, taking the hand and placing a smile on his face. He thought about adding the _High Warlock of Brooklyn,_ but decided against it.

Both of the Shadowhunter's hand were now on Lorenzo's. “It’s a pleasure.”

“It definitely is.”

It felt like minutes before either of them moved and it was only when Alec and Magnus both appeared next to them with knowing smiles on their faces.

“So, Underhill, you've met High Warlock Rey,” Alec stated and Lorenzo was delighted to notice the Shadowhunter - _Andrew,_ he reminded himself - seemed to have problems on keeping his eyes off Lorenzo.

Underhill cleared his throat and nodded. “Yes. I was just complimenting his dancing skills.”

No shame. A trait Lorenzo could appreciate.

“I see,” Alec said with a smirk. “Have you been enjoying the night?”

“Yes,” Lorenzo decided to put in, “congratulations.”

“Thank you,” Magnus said with a sincere smile, “we appreciate it.”

“Yeah, congrats! You guys deserve it,” _Andrew_ said, too.

Alec nodded and the smile on his face was something Lorenzo would call _ugly in love._

“There’s drinks if you'd like and cake if you hurry,” Alec said with a smile, then crouched down to Madzie. “You want some cake?”

Madzie nodded enthusiastically and Alec picked him up to his arms. “Let's get you some cake! Lorenzo, Andrew, we'll leave you guys to it.”

Lorenzo watched the three go with a slight smile on his face, then turned his attention back on the shadowhunter.

“Did you want to get some drinks or -?”

Andrew's question was thrown in the air with some bit of a flirtation and Lorenzo smirked, snapping his fingers. Two glasses of champagne appeared out of nowhere, or so it seemed, and Lorenzo offered the other to Andrew without a word.

“Thanks,” the shadowhunter said and motioned towards the side of the room, before stepping out of the crowd of dancing people.

“Do you know Alec and Magnus well?”

Andrew seemed to think about it for a moment, then shrugged. “I'm the head of security, so we engage.”

“Head of security, huh?” Lorenzo said. “Impressive.”

“High Warlock,” Andrew said with the same approving voice, “I'd say that's impressive, too.”

Lorenzo smiled proudly, his gaze flickering towards Magnus. Underhill seemed to notice, clearing his throat awkwardly.

“Anyway,” Andrew said, “Alec's been a great support with me coming in terms with my sexuality. I mean, look at this thing - feels like a big fuck you to the Clave, doesn't it?”

“I suppose,” Lorenzo agreed, “Alec Lightwood is, no doubt, going to change the world for better.”

“Yeah.” Andrew ran his hand through his hair, such a small gesture but it still made Lorenzo's stupid heart race. “Nephilim love once and fiercely. It's something any of us would do for the people we love - we want to make the world better for them.”

Lorenzo had heard of Shadowhunter's love, he had seen it up close but never had experienced it. When his eyes locked on Andrew's, there was a slight blush creeping on his face.

“I see,” Lorenzo said, wondering. “Have you found your _one true love_ yet? If that's not too forward to ask.”

Andrew shook his head briefly. “No. Not yet, but I was hoping it'd happen rather soon.”

It held a meaning they both knew.

“Maybe I could help you with that,” Lorenzo surprised himself by saying.

Andrew smirked. “I was hoping you'd say something like that.”

They talked, they laughed and flirted, shared a charming smile or two and Lorenzo realized this was something he'd been holding himself from doing.

Getting to know a person without any personal gain in mind, it was refreshing and maybe just that something he needed.

He had envied Magnus Bane for having loving friends around him, _a family._ That envy was long gone, overthrown with a determination to find those people for himself as well.

“I shouldn't be speaking badly of them, but I think Alec and Magnus might have given me a quite wrong impression of you,” Andrew said bluntly, after their second glasses of champagne.

Lorenzo gave a laugh. “They've had every right. I suppose living as a lizard and taking a trip to Edom and back to save the warlock responsible for that changes a man.”

Andrew smiled. “You're quite charming for a lizard.”

“I must return the compliment, as you're quite charming yourself,” Lorenzo answered with a smirk. The lopsided grin he got in response was definitely worth it.

When the next slow song started playing, Andrew offered a hand with a challenging smile on his face. Lorenzo took it gladly and let the shadowhunter lead them to the dance floor.

It was time for Lorenzo Rey to find his family and maybe this brave Shadowhunter was the first step to it.

**Author's Note:**

> do we have a shipname for them yet? 
> 
> like always, kudos and comments are appreciated!;


End file.
